


《承语》番外壹 叫醒服务

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 2





	《承语》番外壹 叫醒服务

时间线是王子和公主幸福的生活在一起以后//  
————————————————  
百叶窗被拉开一半，床铺的一半被阳光铺满。

贺语侧趴在床上，被身后打进来的光亮晃了眼睛，蹬了蹬侧并在一起的腿往上窜了窜，把脸埋在枕头和散乱在枕头上有些长了的发丝中间。

还不到起床的时候...

这两天贺语忙的有些头晕。谢灵的实验这两天到了最后阶段，如果试验成功就可以申请专利了，谢灵化身谢扒皮督促着实验室的“苦工”一天二十四小时一刻不停地看着反应炉。贺语这种没什么理论知识的“低级劳力”只能干些体力活，搅拌、过滤、过柱子，一天十多个小时都在进行单调重复又要小心翼翼的工作，实验室不让放凳子，换班休息的时候只能在冰凉的地板上铺着衣服歇一下。几天下来，贺语浑身像散架了一般，特别是一直进行操作的右臂，肌肉酸胀着疼。

栾承这几天十分不满。贺语不仅无视了当初说好了定下的门禁，而且每天回来都是一副半死不活你赶紧让我睡觉的样子。

贺语每天都是些标准化流程一遍遍在脑海里循环，再加上看到栾承的脸色实在算不上好，明显一副隐而不发的样子，也不甘做个导火索，除了日常的几句话外就一头扎进实验室里。

不过栾承昨天通过同样苦恼的魏琮已经知道了，谢灵的实验专利申请已经提交了，今天不用谢灵通知，全实验室的人集体罢工了。

贺语躺在阳光和阴影的交界处，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，本不想去理会闯入他梦境的光亮，可他感觉到栾承拽着他的脚腕把他翻了个角度，后背冲上，膝盖被折起，大腿和小腿叠在一起被压在身下，这些日子越来越圆润的屁股冲着天花板，这个姿态贺语太过熟悉又太过羞耻，他蹭了蹭枕头，把脸彻底埋进枕头里。后面的栾承似乎还是很不满足，拉着他的脚腕又往两边扯了扯。

完了。贺语半梦半醒中心想。

贺语身侧的床塌陷了一块，下一秒，栾承的双手握住他大腿内侧，吻上了他的臀尖。

栾承看到贺语的双脚抖了一下，又稳住了，安静地放在了床上，贺语继续装死。

栾承在他光滑洁白的大腿内侧抚摸揉捏，用手指挑逗垂在他身下的囊袋，一手握住他的性器上下撸动。

贺语的脚趾蜷缩了起来，后又伸开，抵在床单上，把平整的床单按出了两个小坑。

栾承笑着在他臀上抽了一巴掌，白嫩的小屁股立刻翻起一波肉浪。栾承从后面托起贺语垂着的性器，一边观察着他的反应一边勾着舌尖，从根部往上，轻轻舔了一下。

这下就像羽毛扫在最敏感的部位，贺语立刻呜咽起来，原来压在枕头底下的手支着床，挣扎着要起来。

栾承没给他这个机会，双手按着臀瓣用力像两侧掰开，翻出中间被打理的白净粉嫩的小花。栾承用拇指在穴口揉了两下，俯下身在穴口周围舔舐两圈，把舌尖探了进去。

“家主...家主，别...脏...”贺语一只眼睛睁开了一条缝，从枕头里扭过头看，只能看到栾承紧绷着的腰线。

栾承在他臀瓣上啃咬了一下，按着他臀瓣的手又往下压了压，“你还知道脏...是不是该给你每天带玉养着了...”

贺语没说话，又把头埋回了枕头里。

栾承把手指埋进臀缝里来回摩挲两个来回，握住他身下的囊袋，探入拇指帮他扩张。

omega天生的后穴适宜交配，敏感多汁，贺语就像被栾承艹熟了一般，对他的气息异常敏感。栾承精准的找到他肠壁内侧的敏感点，一边旋转手指一边用力按压。

贺语绷着小腿，紧紧地把闷哼憋在嗓子里，整个身体就像烧了起来一样。

栾承另一只手伸出拇指，从上面挤了进去，不再逗弄他专心扩张。

贺语安静地感受着身后的动作，可能觉的有点不太好意思，从枕头底下抽出右手，缓缓地往栾承半勃起的下身探去。他刚刚触及到栾承有些滚烫的皮肤，就牵动了大臂后侧酸胀的肌肉，贺语轻微地“嘶”了一声，手臂落回床上。

栾承双手把他的后穴往外翻了翻，让他跪趴的姿势幅度更大，一只手仍托起贺语的性器俯下身连着两个囊袋一起含弄舔舐，另一只手伸到自己身下，圈着贺语的手握住自己的性器上下撸动。

他们互相满足着彼此，交换着身体某个部分的温度，恰当地燃起对方身上的欲望。

“嗯...”贺语勾着脚，下身已经一片火热，栾承的手还在他臀瓣和大腿上不断游走抚摸，勾的皮肤轻颤，贺语小腹都在发紧，难耐地扭了扭腰。

栾承在他臀峰上吻了吻，按着他高翘着的臀瓣起身，绕道贺语身后，把他刚才因为紧张而勾起来的、脚跟贴着臀瓣的小腿打开，左腿贴着贺语的膝盖半跪着，小腿压在贺语纤细的小腿上，右腿向前踩在贺语腰侧半立着，对准贺语刚被扩张了的后穴，插了进去。

“唔...”刚被唤醒的身体被异物侵入，被强行撑开的嫩肉叫嚣着，激起了全身敏感神经，贺语趴着不敢动，只能难耐地蜷缩着脚趾，忍受着栾承的进入。

栾承揽着贺语的腰把他往后面带了带，上下挺动两下，带着贺语白嫩的屁股在空中耸动。

栾承一侧手肘撑在贺语头侧，胳膊圈着贺语的头，手掌顺了顺他柔顺地垂在枕头上的发丝，“别睡了，起来了，你欠了我好几天了...”

栾承的动作逐渐加快，贺语被他冲撞地瘫在床上，两条腿长长地伸着，嗓子里细碎的呻吟漏出，贺语蹙着眉，被死死钳制着没法动弹，两条腿向内蜷曲着围住栾承的腿，来口还带着浓浓的困意，“等会..慢点...”

栾承没理他，胸膛紧紧贴着贺语的后背，在他耳朵上、脖颈侧落下细碎的吻，一边在他体内快速耕耘。

“啊...家主、主人...等...”贺语的声音被制止在了栾承猛烈地撞击中，栾承就像饥饿了多天的野兽终于扑捉到了心仪的猎物，疯狂地在贺语身上发泄多天积攒下来的怨气和思念。

直到贺语终于忍不住，把手伸到后面快速地拍了拍栾承绷紧的、正在用力的大腿。

两个人都喘着粗气，暂时停下。

栾承在贺语耳侧带着压迫性地问他，“规定的回家时间不能超过几点？”

“...十点。”贺语的声音有点委屈。

“你还知道，”栾承在他臀瓣侧面不重不轻地抽了一下，“那你几天超过十点才回来的了？”

贺语摇摇脑袋，把脸埋到枕头里。怎么，现在是要量刑了么？

“起来。”栾承起身，从贺语体内退出来。

贺语加班后的第一个晨起，居然是因为要换姿势。

贺语叹了口气，撑着床起身，蝴蝶骨在收窄的背上凸出出来，显得少年的身形流畅利落。

贺语还有点没睁开眼睛，自知理亏，垂着头跪坐在床上。这副乖巧的样子让栾承爱不释手，栾承双手捧着贺语的脸颊，在他算不上好的面颊上亲吻，按着他的后脑勺把贺语的头埋在自己脖颈里。

贺语的手虚虚地环上栾承的后背，声音闷闷的，“对不起...家主...”

栾承没说话，在他肩膀上又落下两个湿热的亲吻，靠着身后的枕头半躺下。贺语膝盖迈过栾承的大腿跪在他腰线两侧，栾承圈着贺语的腰把正在送上门的小孩往自己怀里又带了带。

栾承扶着贺语的身体，年轻omega的手虚撑栾承胸口，随着栾承的力道慢慢往下坐。

贺语掰着自己一侧臀肉，让后穴把性器裹的更紧。

栾承握着贺语饱满的臀肉，看着小孩满脸困倦地上下扭动着腰肢，柔软的肠壁吸吮着火热，主动地任由性器在自己身体里进出。

贺语讨好般地俯下身在栾承的嘴角蜻蜓点水地落下轻吻，栾承却不让他再跑开，含住贺语的舌尖戏弄。贺语的五官自上而下地从垂下的发丝中展现在栾承面前，栾承紧紧环住贺语的背，腰肢用力顶弄着湿软的小穴。

贺语在栾承的吻和下身疯狂的活塞运动中溃不成军，栾承握着贺语勃起的性器不停撸动着，仿佛是积攒了多天的火热，放肆地燃烧着贺语的意志。贺语已经听不到自己柔软淫荡的呻吟了，他闭着眼，眼前却全是栾承的样子。

压抑的时间太久，两人同时射了出来。

贺语无力地趴在栾承身上，后穴里灌满了粘腻的液体，栾承刚发泄过的性器还没有退出去，填充着贺语的甬道。

栾承吻够了贺语没有反抗能力的柔软小舌，口腔里满是贺语的味道。栾承捏着贺语脸颊离开一段距离，看着贺语不情愿地睁开慵懒的双眼，诱惑般地问他，“怕你以后早上再困得起不来，以后门禁提前到九点，有意见么？”

贺语抿了抿嘴，半晌，舒服地重新合起眼睛刚睁开的缝隙，侧着头枕在栾承肩膀上，“...没有。”

  



End file.
